1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning probe device and a processing method using a scanning probe which processes shape information of a sample surface or the sample surface. Especially, it is one for performing a correction which removes an excess residue, such as a black residue, of a semiconductor photomask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for a black residue correction of a photomask used in a semiconductor manufacture, there has been adopted a method of sputter etching or gas assist etching, which uses a focused ion beam (FIB).
The black residue is one in which, as shown in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, an opaque material adheres to a portion where there is no opaque film in a design of the photomask, such as a boundary part of a normal pattern 1a in a photomask 1 in which the pattern has been formed on a glass substrate by an opaque film of Cr or MoSi etc., thereby becoming a defect part 1b. 
Although FIB processing is an excellent processing method that can perform a minute processing because a processing region for the correction is limited to an FIB irradiation spot, there has become presented a problem that ions of gallium etc. are implanted into the glass substrate of the photomask by irradiating the ion beam, thereby causing such damage as deteriorating transparency.
Further, as a prior art, besides the correcting method by the FIB, there is presented a method of scraping the defect part off by rubbing it with a sharp needle.
For example, in published application no. JP-A-6-148870, there is disclosed a method of correcting a photomask having a phase shift layer, whose goal is to provide a method capable of simply and accurately correcting a protruding residue defect of the photomask having the phase shift layer, and in which the transparent protruding residue on the phase shift layer or on a glass substrate is physically removed by scratching it with a minute probe having a sharp tip. However, if it is attempted to perform this method, first there is required a measurement by a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or a laser microscope in order to specify information of a position and a shape of the defect part. Subsequently, on the basis of the defect position information, the minute probe whose tip is sharp is moved to the defect position, and an operation of rubbing and scraping a defect region is performed. It is not easy to perform these series of operations, and a concrete technique for realizing them is not disclosed. Moreover, in this method, since a probe of a stylus system shape measuring instrument is used as the minute probe whose tip is sharp, a tip of the stylus becomes considerably large with respect to the black residue, so that it is difficult to cause the stylus to contact with the defect part. Further, in a case where it is contacted with a transparent portion of the glass substrate of the normal photomask, a normal portion of the glass substrate surface is damaged, thereby becoming a factor of reducing a light transmittance.
Further, in published application no. JP-A-2003-43669, there is disclosed a technique in which a scanning probe microscope (SPM) has been adopted as a defect correcting means. This technique is one whose object is to provide a method of correcting the defect of the photomask and an SPM used therein, in which there is no damage to a quartz substrate and a portion other than the defect after correcting a remaining defect formed in the photomask like a correction by the laser beam irradiation and an FIB sputtering, which can accurately remove the remaining defect not larger than 500 nm, and additionally which can easily detect an end point of the correction. A photomask defect correcting method using this technique is explained by using FIG. 4A–FIG. 4F. As shown in FIG. 4A, the mask is set to the scanning probe microscope, and a probe 4 is moved by a moving means such that a tip of the probe 4 becomes just above a remaining defect 1b. Next, as shown in FIG. 4B, the tip of the probe 4 is approached to a position where it contacts with the remaining defect 1b. Next, as shown in FIG. 4C, while scanning the probe in X- and Y-directions only in a region of the remaining defect 1b, the defect is scraped off by pressing the probe 4 down to thereby apply a load to the defect and scratching it. Next, as shown in FIG. 4D, when the tip of the probe 4 has reached a quartz substrate 1c, the pressing down and the scanning in the X- and Y-directions of the probe 4 are stopped. Next, as shown in FIG. 4E, the probe 4 is separated from a mask pattern and, finally as shown in FIG. 4F, the defect correcting method for the photomask is finished by blowing clean air by a clean air gun to thereby completely remove shavings from the mask.
In this practice, since the probe of the SPM is adopted as the defect correcting means, it follows that the information of the position and the shape of the defect part can be obtained by this SPM itself and the defect correction is performed by that probe, so that there is no difficulty in moving, based on the information of the defect position and its region, the probe to the defect region like in the above published application no. JP-A-6-148870.
However, in a silicon material that is the conventional probe of the SPM used in an atomic force microscope (AFM), it has been a problem that, by the fact that the defect part is scraped, a wear of the tip of the probe is severe, thereby generating a breakage and the like. For example, even a probe coated by diamond-like carbon formed by CVD wears or chips.
When obtaining the information of the shape of the photomask by using diamond for the stylus in order to increase strength of the probe, there is a problem that a normal portion of the glass substrate and the like of the photomask is damaged.
Further, in a case where a cantilever using a silicon-based probe for observation and a probe of diamond for correction is replaced, since a time is required in a positional alignment of tips of both probes, and the like, there has been a problem that a processing efficiency is extremely reduced.